The new school (A Jake Bugg Fan Fiction)
by 1CrazyFANGIRL1
Summary: Veronica is a shy girl. It is difficult to make friends with somebody for her which causes many troubles. Her new classmate Jake defends her and when she finds out, he s more than just a student, she s absolutely amazed... When everything seems right, something unexpected happens. Stacy - Veronica s enemy does everything to put her down... Veronica is still fine, even when Stacy s
1. The new school

I still remember those last minutes before the midnight... I was lying in the bed feeling confused. My mind was full of thoughts of another day and that was the reason of my insomnia. So many fears of the new school... All I need to do is settle down once again... accustom to my new classmates, new school system... it´s really weird vision...

My sleeping didn´t take too much time. I fell asleep at 2 A.M. and when it was half past six, I needed to be awake again. There was no time to have breakfast. I just brushed my teeth, took my bag and I ran to the train station. The fast train came on time and after getting on, I put the headphones into my ears and I could finally listen to my MP3 player. Music always calms me down and gives me positive thoughts.

Travelling spent only 1 hour. Then I got out of the train and I slowly walked to my school. The city was in rush in the morning. Many people were in the streets and I got lost in the crowd inconspicuously.

After 10 minutes of walk, I came to my new school. I stepped to the building and entered in. The students were still in the school hallway because beginning of the first lesson was just at 9 A.M.

That collage wasn´t big but I couldn´t find my classroom. I was walking down the hallway when suddenly someone touched my arm. I turned around and that unknown person asked me what was I searching. I said that I was trying find my classroom because I was the new student here. In the end I found out it was headmaster of the school and I can tell he was really kind...

Sinking feeling overwhelmed my stomach when I was standing in front of my classroom. Then I breathed in and I entered in. My new classmates looked at me and their gazing wasn´t very kindly. I swallowed my fear and I tried to find my place. There was nobody sitting in the back. Great! I stepped there and took my seat.

I sighed and then I looked around. Some students were reading their books, other students were talking about the latest news of the music, mode and things like that and even I saw the bunch of people that were sleeping.. They probably had no time to sleep at night... funny...

I looked at my watches - just few minutes before the beginning of my first day in new school. I was slowly becoming calm when some tall girl with long blonde hair came to me. She was looking like Barbie and in real, she really behaved like that...

,,Um.. are you our new classmate?" She suddenly asked and her voice was so supercilious. I tried not to feel insecure and then I answered shortly: ,,Yes, I am..." She ignored my reply and she kept asking: ,,And.. why do you have such a shitty bag?" ... Yes, she did it... I felt embrrassed and I had no idea how to answer... She spoke so loudly that sleeping students got awake... Oh god... Her grin was so evil... I blushed and I wasn´t able to say something... I´m very shy girl and that´s not alright...

,,Maybe, it´s her style and she loves rock music.. but of course, Stacy you can´t understand it because it´s obviously that you have lack of brain... " Someone told her and it sounded so snidely. It was funny but I forced my smile because I didn´t wanna make fun of someone...

Fortunately, the professor suddenly came in. I sighed happy and then I turned around because I wanted thank to that boy who tried to defend me.

,,Thanks for defending me.." I said with smile and the surprise came. That boy who was sitting behind me was so cute... I have fallen in love with his magical blue eyes... His glance was so deep and honestly I was also amazed of his angel face... He had a little disheveled hair because when I came into the classroom, he was one of those students that were sleeping... I think Stacy´s high voice woke him up... but his hair was perfect, too... Oh, god... I was so amazed...

He didn´t answer me. His lips just formed into the smile and then he pulled some book out of his bag. I did the same because my things were still in the bag, too...

When the lesson started, the professor challenged me to introduce myself... I knew that nobody listened to me but in real, I was so glad for it because my sinking feeling came back...

The school day was so long and boring... After coming home I just took my notebook and sat down on my bed. I checked my messages and e-mails... nothing interesting... It was a bore! As usual... My mom was in her work so I had to cook the lunch on my own. After realizing that our fridge was almost empty, I decided to go to the shopping mall...

I was looking at the shelves when I suddenly noticed a familiar person. I stepped closer to him and I recalled. It was that boy - my new classmate who defended me. I didn´t expect he lives in the same city as me.

,,Hi!" I greeted and he looked at me in surprise.

,,Hallo... um.. what are you doing here?" He asked after few seconds later.

,,Me? I was about to ask the same thing... but... I live here...and you?"

..I moved here few weeks ago..." He replied and he turned back to the shelf.

.,Well... what´s your name?" I asked kindly.

,,My name is Jake... and what´s yours?"

,,I´ve introduced myself in this morning..."

,,Yeah... that´s true but honestly I didn´t listen to you.. so.. can you repeat your name, please?"

,,I am Veronica... nice to meet you Jake..."

,,Yes, nice to meet you, too Veronica..."

After saying this I had no ideas what else I could tell him... Happily, his mobile started to ring and I said: ,,Okay... so I have to go... bye... "

,,Bye.." He replied and then he accepted his phone call. I´ve finally known his name... Great!... but I forgot what I wanted to buy... typical to me...

When I came out of the shopping mall, I looked up to the sky... It was getting dark and few stars appeared. The blue colour of the heaven was turning into the black and the moon lighted up the streets so brightly just like any street lamps.

It was luck when I finally returned home... I was too much tired and after having shower, I lay down to my bed... In real I couldn´t wait for the next day in my new school which I didn´t understand because I felt weird today... and even I was still in thoughts, my fatigue was stronger which meant that I fell asleep...


	2. Rescue and revelation

Waking up - my biggest problem in the morning. I ran to the train station once again today. Yeah, I could get up earlier but I didn´t feel like doing it. When I was on my way to school, nothing interesting happened...

But after coming to the schoolyard, I noticed my new classmates making fun of younger student.. Of course the leader of that bunch was Stacy... I didn´t want to watch that bullying but what could I do? I doubted that I was able to help him someone... and many other people were watching to that, too and they didn´t try to stop it... Maybe, they had fear of getting bullied just like me but... I was the new one there so nobody would listen to me, anyway...

I felt weird. Why was she doing that? Does Stacy suffer from lack of self-confidence and bullying makes her feeling high? I don´t understand her...

Then I sat down to the banch near the school building and my eyes stopped at the school gate. Jake was approaching . He had headphones in his ears and he was absolutely interested in his mobile phone... When he finally looked up, he noticed Stacy´s conduct... He had no fear to come closer to her and then he said:

,,Brain´s gluttons still starve Stac?" Jake asked her snidely.

,,Do you always need to act like a hero?" Stacy replied annoyed and then she turned around.

,,Like a hero?! Oh god.. I am so sorry for you... you bully younger people just to raise your falling self-confidence... it´s so smart Stacy... you´re so embarrassing and mean... "

,,Maybe... but I am exactly not as mean as you are... eternal savior..." Stacy said and then she walked away. That younger student escaped and I was still amazed of those two...

Later on, I came to Jake and I greeted him: ,,Hi!"

,,Hallo... " He answered.

,,Um... Has always been Stacy like that ?"

,,I´ve known her long time so... yes, she has..." Jake nodded and he continued: ,,Stacy is kind of person that I just can´t stand... she´s so embarrassing..."

,,I see..." I nodded and then few boys came to us. They greeted Jake and after it I walked away. I didn´t wanna disturb them...

When I finally entered into my classroom, my eyes suddenly stopped at Stacy. She was paiting her nails and I was like OMG... She was definitely like a barbie.. without discuss...

After another boring school day, I was about to go home but when I suddenly saw Jake, I changed my plans. He was coming out of the school when he put the headphones into his ears. Many times when I saw Jake, he was all alone... and even now was no different. I was wondering why is he always so lonely... He helps other people so I bet he could be friends with anyone... Maybe it suits him that he doesn´t have a lot of people around... or maybe he´s just a loner...

I watched where he was going. It´s impolite, I know but who cares? My Life´s too boring so I just needed some action. I was slowly walking behind him and happily he couldn´t hear my steps because of the music he listened to. I felt like an intrusive paparazzi even when I wasn´t...

Ten minutes later, Jake stopped at the door of some house. I hid myself behind the bush and then I watched the events. I was thinking about how much time Jake could spend inside the house but fortunately it didn´t take long time. After the half of hour, someone opened the door. Jake came out first and then followed by a second person... Who was it?!

That boy was holding drum mallets... He was obviously a drummer. Then both of them walked to the bus station. I stepped to them faster but I had a little fear that they would notice me .. how exciting...

I needed to catch the same bus as them. I did it... The travelling wasn´t too long... It was just about three stops.

When we got to the place, Jake and his friend walked to some really old house. They entered in and I stepped to the window. I looked in and I can tell the room wasn´t very big and there was quite a lot of dust, too... but my attention was mainly dedicated to few beautiful guitars, drums and apparatus... Woww... it meant that Jake is a musician and his friend, too... a really nice revelation...

Suddenly I noticed that boys had come into the room, Jake turned to the drawer and he pulled out some paper from it. Then his friend gave him a pen or a marker and he began to write down something...

Few minutes later, Jake took his guitar and he started to play. Later on, drummer joined to Jake´s guitar´s riffs... Watching them was really interesting but suddenly my phone started to ring...

,,Oh shit.." I whispered and then I turned it off. I got scared so much that my elbow hit the glass of the window. I tried to hid under the windowsill really fast but I think it was useless. Few seconds later, Jake opened the window... He suddenly looked down and of course he noticed me... He was really shocked...

,,Hi!" I greeted guilty.

,,What are you doing here? How have you got here?" Jake asked me little angrily. I stood up really fast and I started to apologize myself:

,,I´m sorry, Jake... I wasn´t about to spy you... I just... I just walked by and... " I didn´t finish my sentence full of excuses and lies because Jake interrupted me:

,,You just walked by? Really? And what did you wanna doing here? We´re on the edge of the town..." Jake kept me asking and when I blushed he knew I was lying... ,,Don´t lie me please... I hate it..." He said to me seriously.

,,Okay, okay... I didn´t pass by... but... I just wanted to know what the loners do when the school day is over..."

,,Loners?" Jake asked me and he obviously didn´t understand my words... I wanted to explain them but I couldn´t because his friend was little restless... He wanted to play the drums, yet... ,,I´m sorry... I need to go.. I have little time to rehearse so we can´t talk now..." Jake told me but I couldn´t just walk away... I was interested in their art... I was interested in their music... I asked Jake if I could look at their rehearsal...


	3. What s that song on the radio?

Jake asked his friend if I could come in and he didn´t object. I was happy because my curiosity was extremely strong... when I came in, Jake introduced me to his friend:

,,Jack.. this is my new classmate Veronica... Veronica, this is Jack.."

,,Nice to meet you Veronica..." Jack said and he shook my hand.

,,Nice to meet you Jack..." I replied and I smiled.

Then the drummer told me they was about to show their songs to the public but I could be the first one that would hear their tunes. They needed to hear someone´s opinion and when I was already there, I could "critize" their work...

Jake took his guitar and then he started to play it again. I sat down to the chair that was near the door and after that I looked at Jake... His eyes were shut, while his skinny fingers were slipping across the strings. I was watching his concentration when he suddenly opened his mouth and his beautiful voice got into my head... and I was amazed of the lyrics, too... I can tell that the song was little melancholic but it sounded really great and romantic... I got lost in my thoughts...

,,Okay, so what are you thinking of this one?" Jake suddenly asked.

,,The melody is little melancholic but it is so much romantic, too... What´s the name of that song?" I asked him happy.

,,It´s called Someplace... "

,,It´s really nice song..." I smiled.

,,Alright..." Jake smiled, too. ,,Do you wanna hear another song?"

,,Yeah... sure..." I nodded.

Both of them still played more songs which was just like a concert. I really felt like that. After this rehearsal, we went to Jack´s house and then me and Jake, we slowly walked to the train station. We came on time and then we got on the same compartment. I started to converse with Jake... I asked him million questions and he didn´t face like he minded answering them. I was fascinated from the fact that Jake´s a musician. I´ve always dreamt about something like that but My musical ear is not well developed. And Jake? His musical talent is extremely great. He´s got amazing voice... unmistakable and unique...

We came to our town in one hour. Suddenly I found out that Jake lives just 2 streets away from me. It was great... Just two days in new school and I´ve found out so interesting things... and I am especially shocked.. in good way, of course...

Jake is my new friend and it´s so great he likes pretty similar music as me. I felt so fine and it meant I could fall asleep with smile on my face. I felt like an agent that has found out the secret... that thought is funny but yes, I really felt like that. Before falling asleep, I walked to the window and I watched the stars. It´s my favorite activity. I love those little shining dots on that infinitely large, black canvas...

On the next day, I had woken up earlier than my alarm clock rang. It was strange because I´ve always had problems with waking up but now I rushed to the school...

When I was in the school yard, I didn´t see Jake. Then I entered into the classroom and he wasn´t there, too. I was wondering where he was... I thought he would come later but he didn´t...

Suddenly it was lunch break and when I was eating my lunch, Stacy and her stupid friends came to me...

,,So what dear... you don´t have anybody to protect you, right? Jake´s got his gig and you´re here all alone now..." Stacy said snidely and I´d like to slap her because of her stupidity but it´s no use... and I wonder a bit how it´s possible that stupid people like Stacy can be in Senior Year... but in real, I was interested in her words now- ,,Jake´s got a gig"... wow, really?! It´s amazing but why I didn´t know about that?

I wanted to walk away but all of those girls surrounded me... it was unpleasant because I hate their words... I thought they would make fun of me but happily, another lesson started... Thanks god...

I couldn´t focus at all... It didn´t matter, I had another lessons but my mind was absolutely somewhere else... I was thinking about Jake and I imagined his performance... I daydreamt about his show completely clearly... My daydreaming was interrupted by the teacher... We had English lesson and he wanted me to read the part of some novel... I had no idea where my lines were.

,,I´m sorry professor... I´m having no idea about my lines..." I said blushing like a tomato. Professor looked at me severely but he didn´t say anything. Then he challenged my classmate to read it and I could daydream on...

When I came home, I turned the radio on... I wasn´t interested in the songs that were playing that time but suddenly, when I was opening the fridge to find something to eat, my attention turned on... I was wondering about the voice I heard... After few seconds I recognized that...

,,Oh my god... It´s Jake´s voice... He´s on the radio... but what´s the song... I don´t know that one.." I said happily... My ears were happy, too... Jake´s voice ran through them and it was incredibly pleasant feeling...

All I wanted to do was ask Jake about the song he played on the radio. I wanted ask many other questions, too but now I just wanted know that... I still couldn´t believe that one of my new classmate is a musician... Great!... I knew what was going to happen the next day... I couldn´t wait for going to the school... AGAIN! :3 :)


	4. Annoying to me

When I was walking across the school area, I noticed Jake speaking to his friends. My lips formed into big smile and I walked to them... I touched Jake´s arm saying him "hello." He turned around saying "hello" back but his smile wasn´t that kind as it used to be.

,,Um... how it´s going?" I asked kindly ignoring his expression.

,,Fine..." He replied but his voice sounded angrily a bit.

,,Something´s happening?" I asked insecure knowing his mood was not good.

,,Anything´s happening... I´m just talking with my friends.. can´t you see?"

,,Oh...um... okay... see ya later..." I answered but it was strange how Jake behaved... something´s happened?

Jake ignored me all that day and I didn´t know why... I couldn´t focus on my lesson yesterday and today was the same because my thoughs were thinking about Jake´s bad mood. Perhaps, he was just really tired or he didn´t sleep well... hopefully...

When I came home, I did my homeworks and then I watched the television. I changed the channels for an hour or two. Nothing interesting was on and it was such a bore. Suddenly, my mom entered the room asking: ,,Veronica?... Veronica?!" I sighed and I replied her back:

,,Yes, mom? What´s going on?"

,,Oh sweetie... have you already had lunch?" She kept asking.

,,Yes, I have... "

,,Wow... you´ve cooked... you´re so handy... I´m so sorry, I didn´t have much time to spend with you... I´ve been busy with my work but now, I have a few days off so... how it´s going? How´s your new school?"

,,It´s fine..." I answered shortly.

,,Fine? Is it everything you´re going to tell me?!"

,,What else I could say? My new classmates are my new classmates and... it´s all.."

,,And what about friends? Have you made some friends, yet?"

..Oh, yeah... I´ve got the only one friend.. his name´s Jake..."

,,Jake?"

,,Yeah... something other you would like to know?"

,,Tell me more about Jake.."

,,He´s my classmate... he´s really nice... I´ve known him just 2-3 days... I can´t tell more about him..."

,,I see... and are all of your homeworks done?"

,,Sure... " I answered and then I walked to my room because talking with my mom was pretty boring and I wasn´t in mood.

I was lying on my bed listening to my MP3 player. I couldn´t turn my mind off. Thoughts were running through my head fast but clearly. It was crazy... Every single thought was about Jake... I tried not to think about him but it was useless... I still remind the first look into his eyes... I´ve been amazed of him since that. His eyes are so beautiful, innocent and magical... I was little sad of his today´s bad mood... I just hoped he wasn´t angry with me...

On the next day, I saw Jake speaking with those same people like yesterday. He was laughing with his friends which meant he was already better... I was walking towards to them but I suddenly stopped hearing my name in their conversation.

,,Yeah, that´s the truth Pete... Veronica is so annoying... hope she has understood my pretending of bad mood clearly and she won´t haunt me all the time... " Jake said to them amused and I was shocked. I couldn´t believe what I heard that time. My mouth fell open and then I ran into the school...

*Jake*

,,Um... She heard me, right?" I asked insecure because I noticed Veronica running into the school incredibly fast and she didn´t face happy... Pete said I was right. I thought I would feel fine and free but I was ashamed a bit instead. Honestly, I felt really unwell... I didn´t wanna Veronica to hear me saying that but... it was useless to regret, yet... In real, I didn´t mean it so... I just said that... and when I saw Veronica´s unhappy face, I felt strange... of course, I felt kinda sorry for her... I knew, she just wanted make some new friends... she just tried to be nice and kind... which was sometimes annoying to me... oh god...

When I entered into the classroom, Veronica wasn´t there... She even didn´t come later... I was wondering where she was... I could tell I was becoming worried about Veronica even when I believed she was fine... but where she was then?

*Veronica*

What have I done wrong? What have I done wrong? I thought Jake´s my friend... but maybe I just confused my feeling with the truth... It´s time to face the facts... I am annoying to him... oh god... why? ... Those questions were in my mind while I was locked in the toilet. I felt broken because, I liked Jake and maybe even more than I wanted... but it really hurt me... I couldn´t help myself and I started to cry there...

My tears were burning me in my eyes. I felt broken... It was so annoying to me that I heard today´s Jake´s words.. but... I heard the truth at least... maybe I should keep away from him and try to make friends with somebody else... but...

After few minutes of whining I came to the mirror and I looked in. I wiped my tears away and then I adjusted the make-up, too. I took deep breath and then I walked out of the toilet. My next lesson was about to begin in 8 minutes so I tried to calm myself down... What´s the next subject?! I see... it´s Music... and Jake will be there too... Great... I said to myself little angrily...


	5. Stacy s another victim

When I came there, Jake was sitting on his seat looking down. I was angry with him and especially broken... I just sighed and took seat quite far from him. I couldn´t wait for the beginning of the lesson, because my mood was getting some worse...

At first, my new teacher wanted me to play some instrument. In real, I don´t know play instrument very well. I´ve tried to play guitar and piano before but it was too mean...

I took deep breath and then I stood in front of the class. Glances of all my classmates made me really insecure and I felt heat in my face which made me blushing. Then I took the guitar and I tried to finally play the first chord... Unfortunately the string accidently broke and it was so embarrassing. Of course that Stacy couldn´t keep her mouth closed.

,,Oh god... She´s so clumsy... She doesn´t even know how to hold the guitar... " She said snidely and then she laughed out. Jake still kept looking down and his ignorance was even stronger. I took the guitar off and I ran away. I couldn´t hold it on... It seemed like it was my worse day ever.. Nothing went right... only wrong... I didn´t wanna stay in school that day, so I just told my professor I had stomachache and then I could go home...

In that evening, my mood got better and I kept telling myself it was just bad day, nothing more... Yeah, I really believed it but life in my new school didn´t change... The whole next week was even worse... and the worst thing that happened was when Stacy told our classmates and to our professor I had stolen her bracelet...

,,I´m definitely sure that Veronica has stolen my bracelet, mrs. Hill..."

,,What? Are you kidding right? I haven´t stolen you anything... you´re lying..." I tried to defend myself.

,,I´m not lying..." Stacy said and then professor Hill asked her: ,,Have you any proof that Veronica has stolen your bracelet? Couldn´t you lose it somewhere or...?"

,,I don´t think so, mrs. Hill... but I can´t find it anywhere... "

,,Okay, then... show me all your bags, class..." Mrs. Hill commanded and the whole classroom put thier bags on the desks... I was calm because I haven´t done anything but as I was putting my bag on the desk, I suddenly saw some golden chain in it. Mrs. Hill came to me and she saw it, too. Her gaze at me was too shocked and serious...

,,It´s not like it seems... I haven´t done anything, miss... " I said with shaken voice.

,,Really?" And how will you explain us that Stacy´s bracelet was in your bag?"

,,I haven´t known about that... I swear..." I told her but she didn´t believe me... Of course that I had to go to the headmaster then and I was expelled for 3 whole days from the school. I couldn´t believe that but yes, it wasn´t only bad dream or maybe nightmare... It was really true reality...

I stayed 3 whole days at home and then the weekend came, too... I even didn´t stand up from my bed... Sadness overwhelmed my mind and my inside world.. I felt terrible and maybe even worse... I can´t define it...

On Monday, after walking across the school yard, I tried to look in nobody´s eyes. I felt ashamed and students´ glances were so prickly that it put me down even more. I wanted to prove that I was innocent but how? It was hard to prove something when Stacy´s bracelet was right in my bag...

Happily, I was already so close to the entrance of the school... Just few more steps and I could go to my classroom... I tried to avoid all but in the end, Stacy´s best friend stopped me... Her heels made her taller and she obvioulsy felt stronger than:

,,Where do you think you´re going?" she asked me crossing her arms. I wanted ignore her and walked on but Stacy´s another friend came on.

,,Oh, our little thief is still alive... we should play some game with her..." The other Stacy´s friend said and then the queen Stacy came to us, too. They surrounded me and honestly, I was scared what was going to happen...

,,How dare you even ever come to this school? You still haven´t got enough? My bracelet was more expensive than all your clothes, you know?! You´re nothing but a thief..." Stacy said seriously but still absolutely snidely... I kept looking down holding the books in my embrace... It hurt me.. It hurt when she was saying all those lies and especially, when she said it before the whole school... The people were staring at us but no one was strong enough to say something to that blonde bitch...

Then Stacy´s hand suddenly throw my books down and she came closer to me.

,,So funny that your protector stopped with the defending you... Ha.. there´s nobody to hold you up... and why would even someone bother, right? Your thief and liar... bitch..." Stacy said right into my face and then she suddenly slapped me... ,,Aaaargh.." I screamed out because her sharp long nails buried right into my cheek... Then I fell down to the ground... like a loser...

*Jake*

I´m listening to my friend´s speech... well... I was trying to listen to him unless I saw Veronica walking across the school area. I didn´t recognize her at first because her face was some pale and she had no make-up on... Honestly, she didn´t look alright... and maybe it was all because of me...

She was walking to the school entrance trying to hide her sadly face. Everybody was gazing at her so supercilious and disgusted at the same time... I didn´t wonder she was actually losing her nerves and soul.. but I felt even worse knowing it was mostly because of me... Yes, she was annoying to me but during last week, I realized, I missed her... and yes, I said some stupid words but I just spoke them because of my friends... I probably overdid it with my hard ignorance to her... I should change it...

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by my friend:

,,Hey, Jake! ... Look at Stacy... Her another victim is on his knees..."

,,You wanted tell "on HER knees"... Stacy´s another victim is a girl, can´t you see?"

I was confused because while I was in my thoughts, I lost view of Veronica... I couldn´t find her at all but when my friend said that Stacy´s victim was a girl I had a shiver...

My glance stopped at Stacy and her friends... Then I looked more clearly and I saw Veronica standing in the middle of their encirclement. She was holding her books on tight when suddenly Stacy threw them down... Veronica´s eyes were full of fear and pain which caused her shiver, too... I was absolutely shocked...

Few seconds later, Stacy´s hand flew up in the air and she slapped Veronica too much. I saw Veronica falling down to the ground slowly which hurt me... even when I didn´t know to explain that feeling... and honestly, I couldn´t watch it anymore. I decided to run to them...

,,Leave her alone, Stac..." I said to her seriously and mainly angrily.

,,Whoa, whoa, whoa... Veronica´s protecter is back... so random... " Stacy started to laugh which I couldn´t stand... I hate her stupid and mean laugh...

,,I haven´t met as stupid person as you are..." I told her but she ignored it again... Sometimes I think Stac has no brain... Then I bent to Veronica and asked her:

,,Are you alright?" She looked at me painful but then she nodded even she wasn´t fine. Her face was little scratched and her eyes were full of tears. I didn´t want to happen this...

,,Give me your hand... " I said taking her hand. When she stood up, I took her into our classroom. She was still shaking and her lip was trembling, too. All I tried to do was calm her down... It was terrifying to see someone´s nervous breakdown...


	6. At Jake s house

,,Veronica... calm down... " I said touching her arm.

,,I haven´t done anything... I didn´t steal her bracelet last week... why can´t I prove my innocence?" Veronica suddenly asked me wiping the tears away from her eyes. I looked down because I knew the whole truth about that incident from last week.

,,Well... I know you didn´t steal her bracelet... I know you´ve been innocent..." I said and she looked at me in surprise.

,,What do you mean, Jake?"

I sighed and then I took the seat. ,,I saw when Stacy put her bracelet into your bag... we had English and she pretended something fell down from her desk... Then she leaned to your bag and threw her bracelet into that... "

,,What?"

,,I´m sorry Veronica... I shouldn´t keep it in myself but... I did... and I´d like to apologize for those words I told my friends... you know that time when you heard me... I didn´t think so... I just said it... sorry..."

,,You broke my heart, Jake... I didn´t expect it... I thought you were my friend and I was annoying to you..." She answered hurt.

,,I know... I know... but I´m sorry... hope you can forget it...," I replied. ,,I hope we´re still friends..."

Veronica sighed and then she looked down. Strands of the hair fell into her face slowly and suddenly one tear left her face. Honestly, I was little confused, but happily Veronica lifted her head and she said:

,,Of course, we are... but in real, you let me down... "

,,There´s no doubt..." I replied feeling guilty. Few minutes later, professor Hill came into our class and when she saw Veronica´s scratched face, she had to ask:

,,What´s happened to you Veronica?"

I looked at her hoping Veronica would tell her the truth but she lied instead.

,,It´s not serious, mrs. Hill... I just stumbled and then I fell down..."

,,Oh dear..." Mrs. Hill replied and she let it go... Then I turned to Veronica and asked her whispering:

,,Why you didn´t tell her the truth?" Veronica looked at me but she didn´t answer... I didn´t understand her...

*Veronica*

Jake defended me... I couldn´t believe at all... I was shocked and mainly when he told me about that incident. He knew I´ve been innocent all the time and he didn´t tell the truth loud?! It let me down... but I forgave him...

Few minutes later, our classmates came in. Their gaze was still the same... it made me insecure but I suddenly felt Jake´s hand on my arm. After turning around, he whispered:

,,Don´t worrry... it will be fine... don´t care about them..."

I smiled because his words made me feeling little securely. Suddenly, I saw Stacy walking towards to me and she had such a cold glance.

,,Are you finally happy? Don´t think it´s over..."

I didn´t answer because I had no idea how to react but Jake told her seriously: ,,Try do something and you will regret it..."

,,You think I am afraid of you?! Don´t be ridiculous... " Stacy said amused.

,,I´m not joking... watch your back..." Jake replied and I felt weird that they were arguing because of me...

When another day of school finished, I wanted go home.. but suddenly, Jake stopped me:

,,Don´t walk away... wait for me..." I didn´t understand his conduct... I supposed he felt guilty because of what happened but I wasn´t angry with him...

,,Thanks... I´ll walk you home..." he said to me without waiting for agreement or disagreement.

,,Um... okay..." I answered silently.

,,You know... have you got some plans today?"

,,Why are you asking?" I asked blankly. Jake was really strange that day. Of course, I didn´t mind his behaviour but I just didn´t understand it...

,,I asked you first..." He answered cleverly.

,,No, I haven´t got any plans.. so..."

,,Couldn´t you come to my house, today? I´d like to show you a brand new song that I made up few days ago... I´d like to hear your opinion..."

,,I see... well... okay.. I will come... and speaking of songs, I heard you singing on the radio, few days ago... wow... I was amazed... that song was really nice... I just didn´t know that one... what´s the name?! It was like: ,,Down by the people if they let you breathe, don't give a damn if you still can't see, see my heart beats for you..." Then I looked at Jake and he giggled.

,,Thanks... It´s called Broken..."

,,Was that song written for someone?!"

,,Actually... you know... It´s hard for me to talk about my inside feelings... it´s easier to write songs instead... I let my subconsciousness speaks and songs are born... you know..." Jake answered with a big smile. I smiled, too because it sounded really cute and especially reasonably.

,,I understand.. so it was written for someone... right?"

,,Um... perhaps... " Jake answered me but he sounded insecure. I understood he didn´t wanna answer this, so I let it go.

(At Jake´s house)

,,Wow, you have a nice house..." I said when I entered in.

,,Thanks ... would you like have a drink?"

,,I don´t know..."

,,I´m going to make a tea, okay?" Jake asked and I nodded in the end. The living room of Jake´s house was really nice... It was´t some special but I liked the style of that room.

,,Okay, here your cup of tea... let´s go to my room... there are my guitars..." Jake said giving me the cup of tea.

Jake´s room was completely ordinary boy's room. The only thing that was special were his guitars settled in the corner of the area. I sat down on his bed looking at Jake. He put his cup of tea on the table and took his guitar into the hands. Then he sat down right next to me...

,,All of these guitars are yours?"

,,Yeah... I can play several instruments but guitars are my best friends..." Jake replied and his giggle was so cute... ,,Okay, so... can I show you that song, I wrote few days ago?"

,,Yeah, of course..." I nodded.

Suddenly, it seemed that Jake was little serious. His concentration was strong... And after few chords, he started to sing... I became amazed again...

(Jake´s singing)

,,Don't know how to take it in, is love just suffering?.. ´cause I can see where the chapter ends, I've got autumn leaves and heartbreak dreams inside, inside... ´Cause you and and me on this frozen sea we slide, slide..."

After the song, Jake opened his eyes and then he looked at me saying: ,,That´s the whole song..."

,,Oh... I...I... um... nice..." I told smiling at him. Honestly, I wasn´t able to say something because the lyrics has taken my breath away.

,,Well... It was too short answer but thank you..." Jake told me and even when he forced himself to hide his emotions, I knew he was disappointed of my answer.

,,Jake... your song just have taken my breath away... that lyrics... it´s really beautiful song... melancholic melody and sincere words and thoughts... I love that song... " I said then...

,,Okay... thanks again.. so... "

,,Jake? Can I ask you something?!" I asked him but when Jake looked at me little scared, I became insecure, too.

,,Go..." He answered silently...

,,Couldn´t you teach me how to play the guitar?! I really can´t play it and it would be great if somebody skilled as you would teach me that..."


	7. Playing the guitar

Jake looked at me and he smiled so cute. Then he chuckled and asked:

,,You really mean it?"

,,Yeah, why not? It would be great... and fun... I guess..." I answered.

,,Okay, no problem... just... firstly, I should teach you how to hold the guitar right, because... honestly, when I saw how you were holding the guitar at school... I just couldn´t understand what you were trying about..." Jake replied laughing.

,,Well... you´re right... poor guitar..." I laughed, too...

,,Okay, then... here, put this guitar in your lap. Your left hand needs to be here... look..." Jake told me putting my left hand on the frets. Then he put my right hand on the strings... ,,Try to slip your hand across the strings..."

,,Like this?!" I asked insecure.

,,No... go gently after those strings..." Jake said and he tried to teach me how my fingers should work.

,,It´s fun!" I suddenly said happily. ,,Yeah, it is..." Jake answered laughing and then he drank the cup of tea.

,,Thanks for helping me..."

,,Don´t mention it... and... have you got any guitars at home?"

,,No, I haven´t... when I was younger, I tried to play guitar and piano but... somehow it didn´t work..."

,,I understand... well... if you need some help with playing guitar... so... feel free to come here and I will help you..." Jake said smiling at me... I smiled at him, too and then we looked into our eyes for a while. I felt like my heart was racing... It was strange like my dream came true because I didn´t expect that I could ever get into Jake´s house.

When I was looking into Jake´s eyes, he suddenly leaned to me. My beating heart was little louder... I couldn´t believe that the moment I´ve been waiting for so long is about to come. Jake´s lips gently touched mine and after few seconds later he pulled away. I was little confused but I smiled satisfied. Jake did the same and then I said: ,,Well... nice.." Jake didn´t reply but I understood him... I wasn´t able to say something, too. The silence filled the room and it was little embarrassing, so I decided to go home: ,,I think, I should go home... it´s already late... so... thanks for invitation and see ya tomorrow..."

,,Can I walk you home?" Jake suddenly asked me. I turned around and he already stood behind my back. I nodded in the end and then we came out of his house.

We were quiet again. Suddenly, Jake whispered:

,,Have you got any plans for tomorrow?"

,,What?... What do you mean?" I asked blankly.

,,You know... I´ll be on the radio tomorrow.. so if you want, you can come with me there..."

,,What?" I asked again.

,,I don´t feel like to repeat my question again..."

,,No, it´s fine... you needn´t to... I just... what? really?... can I? ... I´ve wanted to see you live... "

,,Is that ´yes´?"

,,Of course..." I said hugging him. Honestly, I didn´t realize it... I just lost control and then I held him on tight. When I pulled away, I started to apologize myself ´cause I didn´t know how he had taken it.

,,It´s fine..." He answered insecure but when his lips formed into smile, I knew he was fine, too.

After few minutes of our conversation, I came home. My mom asked me about the school news and so on... When she finally finish with all those questions, I spoke my own new:

,,Mom?! My classmate will have a gig tomorrow, can I go?"

,,If the whole class goes, so ... why not?"

,,No, no... Jake invited just me..."

,,Jake?! You mean your new friend?"

,,Yeah..." I nodded.

,,Why did he invite just you? It´s suspicious..."

,,I don´t know, mom... but... can I go?" I asked smiling at mom, while her glance was serious.

,,No... you can´t..."

,,What?! Why?..."

,,No way... you have your own responsibilities... I don´t mind that your new friend is a musician but I´m sure, that school has allowed him to do all those performances, he has to do..."

,,Oh mom... come on... I´ve already promised..."

,,I don´t care... I said "No way!"..." My mom told me and then I became little nervous. I ran to my room feeling angrily... Of course, I wasn´t about to miss Jake´s concert... I decided to go to that gig without saying it to my mom... Actually, I don´t know why I said it to her...

On the next day, I pretended sadly face but after I came out of my house, I was fine again. Then I saw Jake walking towards me, so we said "hello" to each other and then we walked to the train station. I didn´t tell Jake about my mom´s reaction and ban that she gave me... All I wanted to do was having fun with the boy, I actually liked.

Even when I´ve already seen Jake play live, I felt as much excited as it was the first time... It was fun to see how things work in radio. Jake was absolutely calm when the presenter asked him questions and after few minutes, he began to sing his own songs. When Jake opened his mouth and I heard the lyrics of Slide, my soul was filled with pleasure. That song is a work of art... masterpiece...

When the performance was over, Jake asked me if I didn´t wanna go somewhere. I took his invitation without saying a word. He just looked into my eyes and he knew the answer. It´s great when somebody knows you so much that he understands you without making any sound... All needs to be done is reading other´s glances...


	8. Date

We went to restaurant that I didn´t know but I liked it there. Jake ordered us ice cream sundae and then we started to talk:

,,Well... have you liked this day, Veronica?"

,,Of course, I have.. Thanks much Jake... I wasn´t in radio studio before... it was such a great experience... just because of you..."

,,That´s fine... thanks you were there with me... " Jake told me and I smiled. In real, I don´t know why he is doing this... Few days ago, he ignored me and now he treats completely other. I don´t mind his behaviour, of course but it´s a bit strange..

,,Um, Jake?! I don´t wanna be rude or bad but... what´s happened?"

,,What do you mean? What´s happened?"

,,I just... you treat to me so kindly and nice... and few days ago you barely greeted me... what´s happening? I hope you don´t treat like that just because of you´re feeling guitly..."

,,Feeling guilty?"

,,Yeah... Feeling guilty because of what Stacy did and because of you ignored me all that week..."

,,I see..."

,,So? What´s up?!" I asked him little insecure.

,,I´m feeling guilty but I don´t act like that because of those things.. don´t worry..."

,,Really? Then why?" I asked and Jake looked into my eyes deeply. He had no words on his mind and honestly, it seemes he didn´t want to answer. I wasn´t about to force him to tell it to me but I just wanted know what´s actually happening.

Happily to Jake, the waiter with our ice cream sundaes came to us. We both thanked her and when she was gone again, Jake started to eat that ice cream.

,,Jake? Are you okay? I´m sorry if my question touched you... you needn´t to answer it if you don´t want to... just don´t face so sad..."

,,I´m fine and nothing touched me... don´t worry... "

,,Okay, then..." I answered and then I started to eat my strawberry ice cream. Suddenly I felt that Jake was staring at me. I looked at him and he looked down at once. I´m little confused from Jake but I´d rather didn´t ask him anything.

When we left the restaurant, Jake asked me if he could take me home. I was like OMG, of course you can... we came to this city together, so we should return in two, too... Honestly, Jake acted really strange that day. His mind was off...

After coming to our city, Jake became some silent a bit. He was in his thoughts and in real... me too. Suddenly, we finally stood before my house. I looked at Jake and his eyes looked in mine. I wanted tell him something but after this weird date, I wasn´t able to speak my mind at all. I just said: ,,Okay, so thank you for everything Jake... and ... good night!" I was about to enter the house but Jake whispered: ,,Please, wait... "

I turned around and his glance was full of fear and lust at the same time.

,,Yes, Jake?!" I asked him kindly and hopeful but he didn´t say nothing more but ,,I wish you good night and sweet dreams, too..." I´m more than sure he wasn´t about to say just this... but I really can´t do anything with it... I smiled at him, thanked him and then I went to my room...

*Jake*

Now it´s the right time. I´m sure I like her more than I should and I´d like to say it to her... It shouldn´t be the problem... Since the time, we spent in restaurant, I´ve been searching for words that could explain and describe all my feelings inside of me and I think I´ve found them... Unhappily, Veronica looks some sad and she´s too silent which I´d like to change, too but we´re already at her house. I thought we´re going to spend some time outside but Veronica greeted me and wished me good night. It didn´t seem fine... Why are she is going in? ... Oh, Veronica, don´t run away... I´m here to say ,,Please, wait."

She turned around and waited for me to say something. Yes, I wanted tell her that... I wanted to share my thoughts with her but... I lost all my courage... what´s wrong with me? ...


	9. Romantic and pathetic at the same time

She´s already in... I´ve missed my chance... Damn... what´s happened? I was ready to share my thoughts with her and now? Now I´m standing in front of her house alone. The clouds surprisingly turned to grey. It seemed it will definitely rain outside and when the midnight came, I heard drops banging on my window. I couldn´t fall asleep. I was thinking about her. Veronica. The girl that was suddenly stuck in my brain...

On the very next day, I rushed to school. I was about being the first person in the classroom. I was about to wait for her. As I was watching the clock, I became some nervous. I decided to come closer to the window and I looked through it. Honestly, I was just looking out when I got lost in my thoughts. To my surprise, Veronica suddenly touched my arm:

,,Hello, Jake." she told me with big smile, which I reciprocated her.

,,Oh hi, Veronica... " I laughed even when I was still surprised.

,,How it´s going and what have you been doing?"

,,I´ve been just looking through the window... and thanks, I am fine... do you?"

,,Yeah... well... Jake... could I ask you something?"

,,Of course. Go! What do you need?"

,,I´d like to ask you if you could help me with something... I don´t understand those equations which we have learnt few days ago... "

,,Maths? You want me to teach you Maths? Haha, Veronica.. you really funny... really..." I answered and I was like "What? Me? And Maths?!"

,,But I´m not joking Jake... I mean it real..."

,,Yes... but I mean it real, too... I don´t understand Maths same as you..."

,,Oh Jake... don´t be so lazy and please let´s look at those examples... "

*Veronica*

Jake doesn´t understand Maths. It´s true... but I just wanted to be with him even closer. I pulled his arm and we both sat down at my desk. Jake took his seat to be close to each other. I opened my book and I told him:

,,Okay, Jake... so... explain me this!"

,,Veronica, I´m really telling you the truth... I don´t know how to solve these quadratics... "

,,Alright... I will fail the test because of you... you really want it?"

,,Because of me? Why because of me? There are other classmates in our class that understand this... so why won´t you ask them?!"

,,By the way, what are you doing here so early? The school is about to begin in more than 45 minutes..."

,,And what about you? Why didn´t you come later?" Jake asked me and after I looked at him, I had to laugh. He was right. Great question... He absolutely got me...

,,Why are you laughing?"

,,You got me Jake... you really got me... I don´t know why I am here... and you?"

,,Oh... It´s hard to explain... and... but... " Jake sighed and he went on: ,,Alright... I need to tell you something Veronica... I was about to tell it yesterday but somehow it didn´t happen... I´ve been searching for the best words that would be able to describe my feelings and... Veronica...-" Jake didn´t finish the sentence because Stacy came in. Damn... Why? I wanted to know what Jake was going to tell...

,,Jake? Veronica? Haha... you´re such a comic couple... anyway, what are you doing here you two? And especially all alone? Are you showing all of your embrassing lyrics to Veronica? How pathetic..."

*Jake*

That can´t be true... All of my words were almost spoken... and unhappily, Stacy entered the class. As usual, she couldn´t keep her mouth closed but her insults were directed at me this time. I wanted to tell her something but to my surprise, Veronica jumped out of her seat sooner than I managed to speak my mind.

,,Shut up, Stac! Stop offending Jake´s songs, okay? You don´t understand them... so keep your mouth closed..." Veronica said such angrily and her reaction took my breath away, I didn´t expect that Veronica could stand against Stacy so confident, committed and warmed up...

Stacy looked at her sharply, then amused. She said: ,,Haha... you try to defend Jake? Really? How romantic... and pathetic at the same time... Jake, your girlfriend is funny.. I guess you made her so confident like that, right?... "


	10. Music is important to me

,,Stacy, why can´t you keep your mouth closed for once, at least? If only you said something intelligent... but you talk about same old shit again and again... it´s embarrassing " I told her.

,,Oh, yes? Really? When we were together, you didn´t mean it... " Stacy replied and then she put her hands on the desk and leaned to me: ,,It´s not done, Jake..."

,,Yes, IT IS DONE! And listen to me... leave me finally alone, okay?!"

,,Oh, Jake is angry?! Hahaha... it´s the first time I´m seeing you like that... funny..."

,,You´re sick..." I said and I tried to ignore her. Suddenly Veronica asked:

,,You were Jake´s girlfriend?"

,,Oh girl.. Yes, I was... he didn´t tell you?! We were in love but Jake has changed me for music... I think it´s sad but what could I do?! He´s a maniac..."

,,Stop lying, okay?" I tried to defend myself because all of Stacy´s words weren´t true. She lied and the truth is that she was the one that left me. This is the story that she tells everyone... She couldn´t stand my hobbies. She´s been against my music from the very beginning. The problem was that she wanted me to spend the whole time with her. Her wish was to see me in the morning, at lunch and in the afternoon, too. Honestly, I didn´t mind it at first but I needed some time just for me, too. I love music, writing lyrics, playing guitar and if girl doesn´t understand it, or she doesn´t accept it, I´m sorry but I can´t be her boyfriend... The friendship should be about trust, communication, love, understanding and accepting partner. No limitation or something similar. I don´t say, my girlfriend should be my best fan ever... really no... but listening to all words about it, that I didn´t get her as much attention as she would want is little bit stressful. I just need my girlfriend to understand how much is music important for me...

,,He changed you for music? Are you wondering? Jake is a musician and he needed your support and understanding... I bet that you always let him down... and you always critized his creations... just like few minutes ago... so... you´re the one that is pathetic..." Veronica said to Stac and in real, I was amazed again. She told her the words that had run through my mind... I think Veronica is the girl that could understand me...

Stacy faced little hurt. I didn´t see that expression on her face before. Then she said: ,,Don´t offend me... or you will regret it..." Few seconds after that she was gone. Veronica looked down and then she looked at me.

,,I don´t want to critize you but... you were really her boyfriend? ... I didn´t know that..."

,,Yes I was but... actually... I don´t know how it all happened. It was few years ago... and..." I tried to explain Veronica my relationship with Stac but she didn´t wanna hear it.

,,Jake, stop... you don´t have to say anything... it´s your thing and... it´s past... alright..."

Great! Veronica takes it easy at least. But I´d rather she didn´t know about me and Stacy. Even when I don´t know why... but... I try to forget about her... I mean Stacy... Thinking of her, I need to admit, she wasn´t like that before. Maybe, she´s always been more confident than it´s good but she wasn´t the person, she´s become. She didn´t bully younger and vulnerable students, She wasn´t very rude or rough... it all happened after our breaking up... and when Veronica has become our new classmate, it´s got even worse... Stacy is absolutely unbearable...


	11. Only me can make him happy again

Even when Veronica didn´t ask about my relationship with Stac, I felt she cared. The worse thing was that she didn´t wanna talk at all. She was in her thoughts all day. I was sorry for her but what could I do? I tried to cheer Veronica up, but except sad and forced smile nothing other happened...

I wasn´t with Veronica the whole school day, because she had some different lessons than me but at lunch break, we met. I saw her standing in the row, when she was about to take her lunch. After that she took the seat in the back of the cafeteria and when I got my lunch, I went to her.

,,Hello, can I?" I asked her and she smiled answering ,,Of course, Jake..."

,,How it´s going? Are you better?"

,,I am fine, Jake and I also have been fine... so I think I don´t understand your question."

,,Alright, I am just asking... because you´ve seemed too sad to me..."

,,Well... honestly... I´m just little bit shocked because of Stacy and you... nothing more..."

,,I didn´t want you to know that... I am not proud of it and... it´s hard to explain it, too... "

,,Yes, obviously... but I really don´t wanna know anything... I think Stacy is sick blonde girl that care about nobody but her... "

,,Yes, true... " I agreed with Veronica and then she tried to start to eat her lunch - spaghetti. I was looking at her but her fork just messed in her plate. ,,Veronica? Don´t you wanna go somewhere after school? We could go for a walk... I´m sure, it would make you feel better..."

,,Well... I don´t know... I´m little tired..."

,,I don´t force you, of course.. I am just asking..." I told her and I was little sad she refused my invitation. I´d like to talk with her on our own and even when we could talk now... it´s not good place because it´s so noisy here...

,,I will tell you after the last lesson, okay?"

,,Fine... and what other lessons are you having?"

,,Chemistry and then English... and you?"

,,French and then English with you..."

,,Yes, that´s great... okay... so... what´s the time?" Veronica asked and when I told her it was almost half past 1, she went on: ,,Really? I think, I have to go, yet... so see ya later..." I waved my hand to her and I continued with my lunch. I hope that she will change her mind in two hours. I hope my feelings will be finally spoken... Veronica needs to know about my thoughts. Yes, I am little bit scared of rejection and possible end of our good relationship but if I don´t try, I won´t know it...

*Veronica*

Should I go out with Jake?!

I´m so confused right now...

Stacy surely hates me because I´m interested about her Jake... Alright, they aren´t together anymore but... Stacy seems to be dangerous... It says that a barking dog doesn´t bite but she is able to do anything... I am not afraid of her, anymore but I don´t wanna any other conflict with her... Few days ago, I was about to do anything to obtain Jake´s heart but now I have some doubts...

*Jake*

There´s a few minutes left of the last lesson of the day...

,,Veronica? Shh... Veronica..." I am whispering to her patting her arm. How lucky, Veronica is sitting before me... :D

,,Ha?" She asked turning around.

,,So... how have you decided? Are we going out?"

,,Yeah... but please wait for me before school. I need to go to the restroom, yet... "

,,Okay... " I said and thanks god, the school ring finally rang...

*Veronica*

After coming out of the restroom, I met Stacy. It seemed she was waiting for me or what..

,,Where do you think you´re going, ha?!"

,,That´s not your thing... bye..." I answered her coldly but she grabbed me by the hand.

,,Not so fast, little girl... Don´t try going out with Jake, do you understand?!"

,,Or what?! Are you going to do something? I´m not afraid of you anymore... you´re just insane..."

Stacy buried her nails deeper into my skin and she pulled me closer to her.

,,I´m warning you, girl... Jake´s been alone since I broke up with him... and there´s an only one girl who can make him happy again - ME! ... so keep your hands off of my boyfriend... it is clear?" Stacy sizzled and then she walked away... Ow, my wrist hurts... Stacy´s nails scratched my skin quite much... she´s not normal...

Anyway, I should hurry up because Jake is waiting for me...


	12. I love you

Oh, there he is...

,,Are we going?" I asked.

,,Yeah, sure... everything´s fine?" Jake suddenly asked which I didn´t understand.

,,Yes... why are you asking?" I asked him back but Jake didn´t respond. He just smiled at me insecure and then we finally walked away from the school.

,,Will you mind going to the local park?"

,,Of course not... It is fine... well... why did you want to go out with me?"

,,What? ... Um... I thought that walk in the fresh air could help you... "

,,Thanks... but I guess, it wasn´t the right reason, was it?" I asked and Jake sighed deeply. Then he looked at me and he smiled little sadly.

,,You´re right, dear... you´re right..."

,,So... what´s going on?"

,,Veronica... I need to tell you something... I´ve been thinking about this quite long and few times, I´ve tried confess this.. but... okay, I won´t prolong... Veronica... I love you..."

*Jake*

You know, Veronica looked quite surprised. Of course, it´s not something special but I thought, she felt that I took her more than "just" a friend. Alright... Now I´m waiting for her reaction...

,,What?" She finally talked to me. The sound of the word was something between pleasure and insecure. Probably, she couldn´t believe what I had told her just few seconds ago... Then she sat down on the banch that was near us. I did the same and I was becoming more and more nervous. It didn´t look good when she finally asked another question:

,,And what do you mean that you actually love me?" Honestly, I didn´t expect questions like that. What should I mean with words "I love you?" I think it´s understandable enough...

,,Oh god, Veronica... are you kidding me?"

,,Um... sorry Jake... I just... " Veronica said intermittently and then she looked down

,,If you don´t like me... you can tell me... I will understand... don´t worry..."

,,Oh no, no, no! ... In real, I´ve liked you since the first time we met... I just... what about Stacy?! She-..." Veronica wanted say something but I didn´t allow her... I was afraid of this... right of this...

,,Um, honey... please don´t talk about Stac... listen to me... Stacy is the past... she´s forgotten... someone who can return... so don´t care about her and care about... US!"

,,Jake..." Veronica sighed and then I looked deeply into her beautiful brown eyes. I leaned to her and our lips touched. After that, I stroked her cheek softly and she smiled at me sadly...

,,I´m not going to give up on you because of Stacy... I want you... I need you and I´m telling you I really love you... I think I deserve to be happy, too... don´t I?"

,,Of course, Jake... and I love you, too... but Stacy is dangerous... can´t you see?"

,,Trust me... she isn´t... she just tries to haunt you.. nothing more... I know her and her words are too hollow to mean some great actions..." I answered and then I took Veronica by the hand. ,,Veronica, trust me..."

,,I trust you, Jake... but I still have got some fear..."

,,I will protect you, honey... don´t worry... release your fear and don´t shed a tear..."

,,Ohh, Jake... you´re so cute... " Veronica said and finally I saw her sweet laugh...

ON THE NEXT DAY

Me and Veronica went to the school together, as usual. The only unusual thing was that this time, I was holding Veronica´s hand. Many of people stared at us but I didn´t care. I was kinda proud of me... Veronica is good-hearted, understanding, funny and intelligent girl and I am happy, she´s given me a chance and more she´s quite the opposite of Stacy...

We were about to enter the school but before the door were standing Stacy with her stupid friends. I didn´t care about their glances but Veronica did. She felt absolutely insecure but I squeezed her hand to let her know I am by her side...

I wanted to walk on but Stacy stopped us, especially Veronica.

,,Haven´t you understood? I´ve told you to keep your hand off of Jake... I think I should clear you something..." Stac said quite raged and she grabbed Veronica by the arm. She pulled her closer to her but fortunately, Veronica moved:

,,Let me clear you something... I love Jake and I don´t care you don´t agree with it..." Veronica said and it sounded good enough but then something unexpected happened. Stacy nudged Veronica from the stairs and she fell down to the ground. I was extremely shocked...


End file.
